


don't you underestimate me

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, mentions nahyo and saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jeongyeon's last game against mina doesn't go well and she wants to show her girlfriend that she can do a better job of keeping her entertained.





	don't you underestimate me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lildemonlili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/gifts).



> for lili.
> 
> unedited

Jeongyeon judges the items in front her with annoyance. She closes her eyes for a few moments, taking in a deep breath, attempting to relax her mind. She can do this; she knows she can give it a go. If not for herself, then for Mina. Having her girlfriend as her motivation should help Jeongyeon persevere and succeed in completing her goal today.

She grabs the controller with new found enthusiasm and slides the disc into the gaming console. Jeongyeon grips her hands tightly over the joysticks, furrowing her eyebrows as she reads the instruction on her television. She tries to wrap her head around what she’s reading and manages to gain a rough idea of how to play Mina’s favourite game.

You see, it’s been a few months since Mina had introduced this game to Jeongyeon, a new one added to her girlfriend’s massive gaming collection. As soon as they bought it, she’d tried to play along with Mina but failed miserably. So, she’s now trying to figure out how to play the game – at least that way, she can perhaps play _decently_ against her girlfriend. Of course, she’s bound to lose. Mina’s competitive side always shows up when she’s gaming but she felt utterly embarrassed when she versed her last time.

This whole practicing thing is Nayeon’s idea to begin with. The blame is going her way if anything goes wrong. From what she recalls, Nayeon’s reasoning was something about pulling up her pants and being less whipped for Mina – but her speech is so hypocritical. Jeongyeon can’t help herself from laughing at her situation; as if Nayeon isn’t whipped for Jihyo anyway.

Jeongyeon returns to face the screen. The loading screen haunts her already but she grumbles and soldiers on. She encourages herself by thinking of her motivation, chanting _this is for Mina_ in her head repeatedly. Who would’ve thought Yoo Jeongyeon would be one day, frantically trying to learn how to play a game for the sake of her girlfriend? It’s no wonder Nayeon teases her about it every single time they meet.

She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose as the timer starts, getting her game face on. As soon as the _‘Go!_ ’ shows up on screen, Jeongyeon presses down on the button she supposes is for speed, only for her character to reverse. She curses under her breath as the other characters in the race bolt in front of her, creating an increasing space as she scrambles to move forward. Jeongyeon thought she chose well when she picked Ludwig, but this damn cart is so out of control, she regrets even considering this blue headed idiot.

(yes, Jeongyeon is struggling to play Mario Cart)

Was it once? Two times? Three? Jeongyeon loses count of the times she’s driven into the abyss. She’s not surprised when she sees that she’s in last position. Eventually, it’s enough for her and she gives up playing. She doesn’t give up on the game, just the character – and maybe a new track. It’s doing her head in. This time, she switches to a more familiar character, Mario. Silently, Jeongyeon prays that this time, her race goes better than her last. She checks the controls one last time before she starts the race again.

Immediately, she shouts when Jeongyeon starts the race successfully. She steers her controller as if she’s holding the wheel of a car, turning it at the sharp bends without crashing into the sides. She manages to maintain a solid spot in fifth position when she’s pelted with a splash of blackness against the screen. Jeongyeon screams in frustration, cart slowing down. She can’t see anything and there she goes again, into the abyss of the track.

(it was a blooper)

She doesn’t really know how long she spends practicing her skills. Eventually, she gets better. Jeongyeon drifts with ease across bends, she knows when to launch her items and she even learns the boost start. She smiles to herself in approval, knowing the hard work has paid off. It’s only when she looks up at the time that the panic sets off an alarm in her processing system. Mina is going to be home in less than thirty minutes and she hasn’t done half the chores she was meant to get done. It’s not like she’s lazy; she thought she’d have enough time to finish them after practicing for a little bit. Instead, Jeongyeon lost track of time and now Mina will skin her alive if she doesn’t finish her set of chores in their shared apartment.

They have a weekly rotating roster – Jeongyeon’s idea – and if she doesn’t finish her end of the bargain, Mina won’t let her live through it. She speeds through the list on their fridge, finishing in the nick of time when the front door opens.

“Jeongie?” Mina calls out as soon as she enters,

Jeongyeon smiles as soon as she hears her voice echoing through the kitchen. She greets Mina with a kiss by the entrance, slipping her bag off her shoulder and guiding her to the bathroom.

“How was your day? Did the lessons go alright?” Jeongyeon asks, kissing the top of Mina’s head.

“Mm. I don’t have any homework for once. The readings they’ve been piling up on us have been hard to keep up with. I’m glad to get a break from them.” Mina sighs heavily. “They should allow us to have a two-hour nap period during the day.”

“Uh-huh. When you’re the president, set that as a rule, yeah?” Jeongyeon teases, making Mina whine. She pulls her girlfriend into a hug, letting her recharge for a few moments.

“How did you know I needed a recharge?” Mina mumbles as Jeongyeon squeezes her a little bit tighter.

“Have you looked in the mirror?” Jeongyeon chuckles when Mina pulls back, only to glare at her.

“For your information, I had to deal with Sana in not only _one_ lesson, but three. And you know how much she loves talking about Dahyun. Dahyun this, Dahyun that – god, when will she confess that she likes her? It’s driving me insane.” Mina groans in frustration, crossing her arms. She pouts when she notices Jeongyeon’s amused glance and Jeongyeon smiles at the adorable sight.

“So, you’re at critically low? Maybe we won’t be able to verse each other tonight.” Jeongyeon plants the idea in Mina’s head.

As soon as she speaks, Mina’s eyes light up in glee. Of course, the mention of playing a game is enough to recharge her.

“Go shower, I’ll set up dinner.” Jeongyeon pecks Mina’s nose.

Mina flashes a smile and leans on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Jeongyeon’s lips and heads into the bathroom.

If there’s something Jeongyeon is grateful for, it’s the fact that her father is a chef. She’s the only one out of their group of friends who can cook. It makes up for her lack of gaming skills – at least that’s what Mina always tells her when Jeongyeon whines about losing to Mina. She whips up something simple – no, it’s not ramen. She’s finishing off her plating when Mina walks into the kitchen. She kisses the back of Jeongyeon’s neck and wraps her arms around her waist loosely. Her soothing floral scent floats in the air and it makes Jeongyeon feel like she’s in the warmth of spring. Mina chuckles when Jeongyeon holds her hand to keep her in place as she attempted to shuffle away.

Dinner is quick and soon enough, Mina is sitting in front of the television, setting up their games from the night. Jeongyeon gnaws on her bottom lip as she thinks of the possibility of _maybe_ winning a game tonight. She should never underestimate Mina and her capabilities but she’s gotten stronger from her hours of gaming earlier in the day time. She snaps out of her thoughts when she notices Mina’s waving her hands in front of her face.

“Thinking about how badly you’re going to lose tonight?” Mina smirks, starting her teasing early.

Jeongyeon flushes red and she groans when Mina coos over her, patting her head.

“Should I go easy on you? You didn’t do so well last time.” Mina asks honestly. Jeongyeon shakes her head – she can do this.

She’d be happy with a top ten position, really.

(actually, she wants to be in the top five, but doesn’t want to have high hopes)

“Okay, how about I give you _one_ hint. The Koopalings really suck. You chose one last time too – don’t choose another one today and the baby ones. Maybe Baby Peach is okay, but that’s all.” Mina informs.

Koopalings? Babies? Jeongyeon nods despite having no idea. She chooses Mario again because she’s familiar with his character now. She glances over to Mina who’s looking adorable as always when she plays a game.

“Wear your glasses.” Mina scolds when she turns to Jeongyeon, flicking her forehead.

Jeongyeon groans, but grabs them. She settles down back next to Mina and waits for her to start the game.

As soon as it starts, Jeongyeon nails the starting boost, speeding through the opponents. There are a few people ahead of her but she maintains her position in the top five. She picks up a shell on a bend and aims it to the player in front, cheering as she successfully knocks them out.

“Not too bad.” Mina comments from the side. Jeongyeon doesn’t let it distract her.

Somehow, she pushes up to second place. She keeps her spot in the final laps until the end of the race. Just reaching the final set of items, Jeongyeon picks up a Bullet Bill and she doesn’t know what it does. She hopes she won’t regret it as she activates it, closing one of her eyes. It blasts her through the rest of the lap and bumps Mina off the course.

She wins first place.

Jeongyeon is staring at the screen with her mouth hanging open. She looks to Mina, who’s squinting at her already, probably wondering how she won when she was coming in last place in their previous match. Jeongyeon laughs nervously, inching away from Mina but she throws her controller on the floor and jumps on Jeongyeon instead.

“You totally practiced, didn’t you?” Mina questioned.

Under Mina’s gaze and (correct) accusation, Jeongyeon turns red, feeling embarrassed because Mina knows of her practicing.

“Well, you were so good at it last time. I wanted to do better and give you better competition. You were probably bored last time. It’s the only thing I could’ve done.” Jeongyeon’s gaze is everywhere but on the girl in her arms

She giggles in her arms then and Jeongyeon looks down, seeing Mina sport one of Jeongyeon’s favourite smiles in the world.

(all of Mina’s smiles are Jeongyeon’s favourites, please)

“You’re so cute, you have no idea, do you?” Mina compliments, leaning her forehead against Jeongyeon’s. “I can’t believe you practiced playing this to make the game fun for me.”

This time, Jeongyeon laughs when Mina laughs again, music to her ears. She brushes her nose against Mina’s before kissing her softly.

“I want another game.” Mina mumbles between kisses. “I can’t believe you beat me.”

“Maybe we can bet on it this time.” Jeongyeon suggests.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

“We’ll see about that now, won’t we?”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
